Tom Cruise
Thomas Cruise Mapother IV (born July 3, 1962), known professionally as Tom Cruise, is an American actor and producer. A well-known Hollywood icon known for action-packed films, he who portrayed Ray Ferrier in the movie adaption of War Of The Worlds. Early Life Thomas Cruise Mapother IV, better known as Tom Cruise, was born on July 3, 1962, in Syracuse, New York, to Mary and Thomas Mapother. Cruise's mother was an amateur actress and schoolteacher, and his father was an electrical engineer. His family moved around a great deal when Cruise was a child in order to accommodate his father's career. Cruise's parents divorced when he was 11, and the children moved with their mother to Louisville, Kentucky, and then to Glen Ridge, New Jersey, after her remarriage. Like his mother and three sisters, Cruise suffered from dyslexia, which made academic success difficult for him. He excelled in athletics, however, and considered pursuing a career in professional wrestling until a knee injury sidelined him during high school. At age 14, Cruise enrolled in a Franciscan seminary with thoughts of becoming a priest, but he left after a year. When he was 16, a teacher encouraged him to participate in the school's production of the musical Guys and Dolls. After Cruise won the lead of Nathan Detroit, he found himself surprisingly at home on the stage, and a career was born.https://www.biography.com/people/tom-cruise-9262645 Filmography Tom Cruise is an American actor and producer who made his film debut with a minor role in the 1981 romantic drama Endless Love.12 Two years later he made his breakthrough by starring in the romantic comedy Risky Business (1983),34 which garnered Cruise his first nomination for the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy.5 In 1986, Cruise played a fighter pilot in the Tony Scott-directed action drama Top Gun (the highest-grossing film that year),67 and also starred opposite Paul Newman in the Martin Scorsese-directed drama The Color of Money. Two years later he played opposite Dustin Hoffman in the Academy Award for Best Picture-winning drama Rain Man (1988), and also appeared in the Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Picture-winning romantic drama Cocktail (1988). In doing so Cruise became the first and only person as of 2014 to star in a Best Picture Oscar winner and a Worst Picture Razzie winner in the same year.8 His next role was as anti-war activist Ron Kovic in the drama adaptation of Kovic's memoir of the same name, Born on the Fourth of July (1989). For his performance Cruise received the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama and his first nomination for the Academy Award for Best Actor.59 In 1992, he starred opposite Jack Nicholson in the legal drama A Few Good Men,10 an adaptation of the Broadway play of the same name also written by Aaron Sorkin.11 Cruise next appeared in The Firm (1993), a film adaptation of the John Grisham legal thriller of the same name,12 and in the same year also made his directorial debut by directing an episode of the anthology television series Fallen Angels.1314 Three years later Cruise starred as IMF agent Ethan Hunt in the action spy thriller film Mission: Impossible (1996), the first film project of his production company Cruise/Wagner Productions,15 which he had co-founded with Paula Wagner in 1993.1617 As of 2015, Cruise has appeared in four more films in the Mission: Impossible franchise: Mission: Impossible 2 (2000), Mission: Impossible III (2006), Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (2011), and Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation (2015). He played the titular role in the Cameron Crowe-directed comedy-drama Jerry Maguire (1996), which garnered Cruise the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy, and his second nomination for the Academy Award for Best Actor.518 In 1999, Cruise starred in the Stanley Kubrick-directed erotic thriller Eyes Wide Shut opposite his then wife Nicole Kidman,19 and also appeared in the Paul Thomas Anderson-directed drama Magnolia. For the latter he received the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture, and was also nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor.520 Cruise reteamed with Crowe on the science fiction thriller Vanilla Sky (2001), which earned him a Saturn Award for Best Actor.21 The following year he starred in the Steven Spielberg-directed science fiction thriller Minority Report (2002). In 2005, he collaborated again with Spielberg on the science fiction thriller War of the Worlds and received the Stanley Kubrick Britannia Award for Excellence in Film from BAFTA Los Angeles.22 Three years later he appeared in the satirical action comedy Tropic Thunder (2008) and played Claus von Stauffenberg in the historical thriller Valkyrie (2008). Cruise played the eponymous role in the thriller Jack Reacher, and appeared in the romantic musical comedy Rock of Ages (both 2012). His next films Oblivion (2013), and Edge of Tomorrow (2014) saw him return to the science fiction genre.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Cruise_filmography References Category:Actors and Actresses Category:War of the Worlds (2005 film) Category:Actors and Actresses Category:Actors and Actresses Category:War of the Worlds (2005 film)